Love Gun
by tuffpuppy101
Summary: Dudley gets hit by a love gun made by Snaptrap, and now all Dudley wants is his partner Kitty
1. The Love Gun

It's a cold bitter day. There was crime going on now. Someone just stole a gun and a couple of other things. That person who stole them is...Snaptrap!

Dudley and Kitty were in the car. They got to his place, and grabbed their blaster. They jumped through the window. Just then, Snaptrap jumped out of no where. Kitty shot him, and he dropped the gun.

"Hold it right there, Snaptrap!" Dudley yelled.

"Ah, Agent Puppy and Katswell!"

"Shut up! You're going back to jail."

"No you shut up!"

"No you!"

"Both of you shut up!" Kitty yelled at them.

Snaptrap saw his gun on the floor. While Dudley tied up the other bad guys, he went after the gun. Kitty aimed her blaster at him. Snaptrap held up his gun and aimed it at Kitty.

"Snaptrap, put the gun down...now." Kitty said getting ready to fire.

"No! Put your gun down first."

Then, Dudley grabbed Snatrap from behind. Kitty ran over to help them, but she stopped when something grabbed her leg. Snatrap shot Dudley with his gun. He screamed as he fell on the floor. Snaptrap got away with his men. Kitty was tied up and there was bomb. Dudley got up and rubbed his head.

"Whoa...What happened?"

"Dudley! Help me!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley looked at Kitty. His eyes went wide as he saw her. He ran over to her, and untied her. They ran out of the building just in time. THe bomb went off, and they made it! Everyone was glad they made it out alive.

"Thank you, Dudley."

"Yourwelcome...um..."

"It's Kitty...Don't you rember anything?"

"Should I rember?"

"Come on, well go see Keswick."

They went back to tuff and Keswick did some test on Dudley. Kitty was at her desk filling in some paper work.

"Alright A-a-a-agent Puppy. What's your name?"

"Dudley Puppy...This is stupid, Keswick."

Keswick knew he was back, cause he knew his name. Dudley rembered everything now. But Keswick never knew he got hit by the gun. Back with Snaptrap and his men, they were in a house drinking tea.

"Now what boss?" Ollie asked.

"I don't know. But where's my love gun?"

"Rember? It hit agent Puppy." Larry said.

"Sh**! I don't know what does!"

"It makes the person fall in love with the first person he/she see." Ollie said.

"Oh...I'll look for it later then...Nothing important!" Snaptrap yelled.


	2. Weird Night

**I forgot to add in the first chapter, Dudley and Kitty are dating!**

It's been a few hours later. When ever Dudley got near Kitty he would always act different. Kitty went in the break room and Dudley would always follow her everywhere she went in the tuff building.

"Dudley. You need to stop following me." Kitty said sitting at her desk.

"But, I feel lonely without you."

"Aww. That's sweet."

They kissed each other. Dudley jumped up and down, and couldnt stop smiling after that kiss. Kitty smiled and went back to work. Later that day, while Kitty was walking the halls, Dudley bumping into her making them fall on the floor. Kitty landed on top of him, and Keswick that.

"Get a room!" Keswick said running off.

"Dudley. What are you doing?" Kitty said getting up.

"I was just walking, and I guess I bumped into you."

"Look, maybe you should go home."

"Fine...Hey, maybe I could over?" Dudley said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Sure. Say around 7pm?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Dudley went home and Kitty stayed at work for a little while. Soon it was already 6pm. Kitty got to her apartment and got in the shower. She couldnt wait for Dudley to come over tonight. She got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself.

"I got 20 mintues tell Dudley comes." Kitty said looking at the time.

Kitty got ready, and got the table set for dinner. Soon, the door bell rang, and it was Dudley.

"Dudley! Just in time."

"Great!"

KItty let him in, and they began to eat dinner. Soon after they ate dinner, Kitty cleaned to dishes, and they both sat on the couch. Dudley had one arm wrapped around Kitty as they watched t.v. Kitty looked at the time and it was already 9:30pm.

"Dudley, it's getting late."

"I know..."

"This was a fun date."

"Kitty?"

"Hmmm?"

"I...I love you."

"Aww, I love you too, Dudley."

Dudley began to kiss her. He pulled Kitty on his lap, and his hands ran up and down her back. Then, Kitty broke the kiss.

"Dudley...I'm not sure we should be doing this."

"Don't worry. I'll do the all work."

Kitty wasnt sure. Dudley picked her up. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist as they walked into her room. They both laid on their side kissing each other. Dudley was now fully naken. Kitty was just in her bra and underwear. Soon, Dudley began to rub KItty's part. Which made Kitty gasped.

"Dudley...Can we take it slow?"

"Sure..."

Dudley stopped and they kissed each other again. Kitty slowly got on top of his. Dudley sat up, and unclip her bra. He slowly pulled it off.

"Oh yea..." Dudley said seeing her breasts.

Kitty laughed a little. Dudley soon began to rub them slowly. She moaned has Dudley began to pull on them. Dudley put his mouth over the right side of her 'chest'. He sucked on it. He rub it with his tough. He worked on the left side, doing the same thing.

"Hmm, Dudley...I loved that."

"It's not over yet, babe."

The flipped over, so Dudley was on top. He kissed her neck, and made is way down to the middle of her legs. He rubbed her part (Her underwere is still on). Kitty moaned as she felt Dudley touching her.

"Oh Dudley..." Kitty moaned.

Dudley smiled and pulled her last clothing off. Kitty began to breathing hard. She didnt know if she should be doing this. Then, she felt something wet on her part. It was Dudley's tough. She grabbed the bed sheets and was loving this. Dudley knew that Kitty got a little scared and she got tighter.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Kitty." Dudley said kissing her part.

"I'm just...scared."

"Don't be...I'll be save."

"Ok..."

Kitty relaxed a little. Dudley's tough met her again. Soon, she began all wet from Dudley. After a few mintues later, Dudley took his pointer finger and slowly went into Kitty. She moaned as Dudley made a thrusting motion. He her G-spot and she almost felt her climaxed.

"Oh...Dudley...Do it that again..." Kitty begged.

Dudley did the same thusting motion again. He put pressure a little, wich made Kitty's head go back.

"AHh! Yes, Dudley! Keep going!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley kept going. He would hit her spot harder and harder. Soon, he hit her spot so hard, that she hit her climaxed. She was breathing hard, as Dudley stopped. He laid on his back, with a smile.

"Did you like that, Kitty?"

"Hmm...Yes..."

Then Kitty felt something hit her leg. It was Dudley's part. She looked down, and smiled. She got on top of him and held onto his shoulders. He held her hips as Kitty began to thrust.

"Your weight feels so nice on my part, Kitty." Dudley moaned.

"Hmmm! You feel so nice in me..."

Kitty went down all the way. Dudley didnt know she was so tight. It felt great for him. Kitty went harder and faster for him. After a few hours went by, Dudley had hit his climaxed more than 5 times. They got under the covers both breathing hard.

"I...love...you, Dudley." Kitty said panting.

"I love...you...too...Kitty." Dudley also said panting.

THey laid on their side again, kissing. Then, Dudley reached down, and felt around for Kitty's spot. Soon, he found hit and began to hit it again and again. Kitty gasped as Dudley did this over and over again.

"Yes, Dudley...Please...don't stop."

"Don't worry...I won't."

Dudley kept hitter her hard until she asked him to stop.


	3. Come On

It's been a few hour later. It was now around 4 in the morning. It was dark outside. Kitty woke up and rubbed her eyes. She saw Dudley in bed with her. She sat up and yawned. She stood up, but then something grabbed her arm and pulled her down.

"And where are you going?" Dudley said with a firm grip on her arm.

"I always get up at this time."

Dudley let go, and kissed her. BUt Kitty made him stop.

"Dudley, about last night..." Kitty began.

"Didnt you like it?"

"I loved it. But...I don't know how to say this."

Dudley pulled her close to him. She was pressed up next to Dudley. He kissed her and smiled.

"You can tell me anything."

"Could we have sex again...later though."

"About that...I was wondering if we could do it everynight?"

"If we're save."

Dudley smiled and Kitty got up and went into the bathroom. She turned on the shower, and waited for it to get warm. While it was getting warm, Kitty got Dudley in the bathroom. She shut the door. She got in, and so did Dudley. The began to kiss each other slowly. Soon, Dudley began to rub her part again. Kitty rub Dudley's part. They turned up the water and it felt nice.

"This feels nice, Dudley..." Kitty said with her back next to the wall.

"I know..."

Dudley made sure Kitty couldnt get away. His hands were on her hips, and he moved them up and down. Kitty moaned as Dudley got near to her part.

"Want me to hit your spot again, babe?" Dudley asked.

"Yes. I want it..."

Dudley got down, and began to thrust one finger in her. He had a hard time finding it, since Kitty was standing up. With in a few seconds he found it. Kitty screamed a little as he hept hitting the spot. Dudley heard Kitty purring loudy, he knew she was loving this.

"Just like that...Dudley..." Kitty said feeling like her was in heaven.

Soon, Dudley stopped. Kitty wrapped her legs around his waist, and her hands on his shoulders. He went inside of her, and they made love in the shower. Soon, they got out, and dryed off. Dudley knew that Kitty had enough for today. But, tonight he would get her again.


	4. Relax

It's now around 7:00am. Dudley and Kitty went to work. The Chief and Keswick knew that something was going on with Dudley. They went into the Chief's office and talked for a while.

"Keswick! I want you do more test on agent Puppy."

"Why?"

"Just do it, and I'll give you more money."

Keswick got right on it. He tryed to find Dudley but he couldnt. Keswick stopped by Kitty's desk.

"Hey, agent K-k-k-Katswell."

"Hi Keswick. What are you doing with that stick?" Kitty said pointing at it.

"Um...Nothing...Have you seen a-a-agent Puppy?"

"No. He was here a mintues ago."

Keswick left trying to find Dudley. After a few mintues went by, Keswick found Dudley under his desk, talking to himself and rocking back and forth.

"What's going on, agent P-p-p-Puppy?"

"I can't controll myself..." He whispered.

Keswick tryed to grabbed his arm, but Dudley growled at him.

"Come on. Get in my l-l-lab!" Keswick said poking him with the stick.

Dudley crawled from under his desk. He grabbed the stick and broke it. He grabbed Keswick by his collor.

"Never, touch, me..." Dudley said with eyes glowing red.

Keswick yelled for help, and soon a ton of agent were around Dudley. Even Kitty was helping them. Dudley fell to his knees. Since Kitty was near him, he couldnt think. THen Dudley got up, and his eyes were all red. Everyone saw his eyes red, just not Kitty. Dudley got up and grabbed Kitty.

"Dudley!" Kitty yelled.

Dudley didnt answer her. Dudley had Kitty in his arms, and they left the building. Everyone looked at each other. They knew something was up with him. They checked what happened with all the crimes.

"Chief! I think I know w-w-w-what happened to him!" Keswick said typeing on the computer.

"What is it!?"

"Snatrap hit him with his love gun last time we saw him."

"Well he be ok?"

"I don't know. But since he got hit, and saw agent K-k-k-Katswell first..." Keswick began.

"THen he can't get enough of her!" THe Chief finished.

"Yea...But there's one thing you need to know..." Keswick said a little shy.

"What..." THe Chief sighed.

"Since he can't get enough of her...He'll try to 'get' her everynight..."

The Chief didnt get it at first. Then Keswick said it in a different way. THe Chief flipped out, and told all agent to spy on them.

Back with Dudley and Kitty. They were at Kitty's apartment. They were in her room. They laid on the bed watching t.v. But soon, it was all dark outside. Dudley and Kitty had fallen asleep on her bed. Dudley felt Kitty move in her sleep. He opened his eyes, and saw Kitty awake.

"Kitty?" Dudley said rubbing his eyes.

"I didnt mean to wake you, Dudley."

"You didnt."

When their eyes met, Dudley began to kiss her. He pulled her on his lap. Kitty took off his clothes until he was wearing nothing. Dudley did the same. Soon they were both wearing nothing. Then, Kitty broke the kiss and looked down.

"Dudley...I don't have...pills..."

"I have something."

"You do?"

Dudley grabbed something, and Kitty smiled. (I think you all know what it is. If you don't then...I'm not gonna say it). Dudley put 'it' on and they began to kiss again. The spun around, so Dudley was on top. Kitty moved her legs, so Dudley could get in. Kitty's claws shot out, and grabbed the sheets.

"DId I hurt you, Kitty?" Dudley said stopping.

"No..."

Dudley went all the way in. Kitty screamed a little, but Dudley kept going. Kitty moaned and yelled a little as she felt Dudley in her. Dudley leaned down, and kissed her.

"You're so big, Dudley!" Kitty screamed.

"You're so tight, Kitty!" Dudley moaned.

Kitty couldnt take it anymore. She spun them around. She had her hands on Dudley shoulders. She leaned and began to kiss Dudley as she moved her hips. Dudley had his hands on her breast and she rubbed them. Then, there was a white flash. Dudley or Kitty didnt even care. Then they stopped, for a while until their breathing went down.

"Dudley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Is this how you show your love for me?"

"Y-yes?" Dudley said not getting what she said.

"I mean, like is sex the way of telling me 'I love you'?"

"Yea. That's why I do this."

Kitty smiled and laid on her back. Dudley got on top of her, and kissed her. He went down between her legs. Dudley began to lick her out. Kitty's head flew back, and began to pump his finger in her.

"Hmmm. Don't stop! Don't stop, Dudley!" Kitty screamed.

Dudley went faster and harder for her. Hit her spot again and again. He felt Kitty get really tight again. Kitty was breathing hard now.

"Kitty...You got a little tighter." Dudley said still pumping in her.

"Sorry..."

"Relax, Kitty...I wont hurt you." (Rember this part people!)

Kitty tryed to, but she only got tighter. Dudley stopped and sat up. Kitty sat up too, playing with her hands.

"I'm sorry Dudley...I can't do this..."

"Do what?" Dudley said sitting next to her.

"Sex...I love it, but I don't want to get pregnant."

"We're begin save."

"Maybe, after tonight, could we stop for a while."

"Sure...can we go at it tonight?"

"Yea."

They kissed each other. Dudley went back down and hit her spot again. Kitty screamed as Dudley did this. Kitty had relaxed a little, but not that much.

"Relaxed, babe..." Dudley said rubbing her part.

"I'm trying to, Dudley..."

"Would a...69 help you?" Dudley said getting an idea.

"Maybe..."

Dudley liaded on his back, and Kitty got on top of him. Kitty's head began to up and down. Dudley licked her out, and knew she was relaxed now.


	5. Another Night

It's morning now. Kitty woke up, laying on her stomach. She yawned, and Dudley was no where to be seen. His clothes were gone. She thought he went home. She got up, and walked into her bathroom. She closed the door, turned on the shower. She got undressed, and got in.

"I wonder if Dudley went home?" Kitty said to herself.

She closed her eyes so soap wouldnt get in her eyes. When she opened, she saw Dudley standing in the shower with her. She screamed ans hit him.

"Ow, Kitty! It's me, Dudley!" Dudley said grabbing her arms.

"Dudley! What the hell are you doing here!?"

"I"m taking a shower with you."

"You could have knock!" Kitty said getting mad.

"THe door was unlocked. I also heard you say my name."

"I thought you left."

"I did, but then I came back."

"Why!?"

Dudley sighed, and kissed her. His eyes glowed red, but Kitty had her eyes closed when they kissed each other.

"Dudley?"

"Yes, sexy?"

"Could we just have sex for about 5 mintues?"

"In here?"

Kitty smiled, and so did Dudley. They kissed each other. Dudley turned up the water as they were kissing. Soon steam came. Kitty had her hands on the wall, and her back to Dudley.

"Ready Kitty?" Dudley asked holding her hips.

"Yes...Give it to me."

Dudley went in and began to pump. They both moaned, and soon they both hit their climax.

Soon, they got dressed and went to work. All the agent left Dudley. On their lunch break, Keswick snuck opened behind Dudley. He was sitting on the couch. Keswick jumped on him, and another agent grabbed him. Dudley pushed them off, and they both hit the wall. Dudley grabbed them both.

"What did I say?" Dudley said really mad.

"Never touch you..." THe agent guessed.

Dudley dropped him, and the agent crawled away. Dudley looked at Keswick and growled at him. Keswick waved at him. Just then, Dudley dropped him, and fell to his knees. Keswick saw that his eyes would change from blue to red.

"Keswick!...Save me..." Dudley said with his blue eyes.

"No! I have to have Kitty..." Dudley said getting up and eyes turning red.

He ran out of the room finding Kitty. Keswick ran into the Chief office and told him what just happened. Keswick even showed him the picture some of the agent took last night. THings were getting worst and worst. They need to find Snaptrap and fast!

Soon, the day was done. Dudley and Kitty went on a date night. Kitty was hoping that they wouldnt have sex to night. But at the same time, she wanted him. Dudley wanted her so bad, but they didnt tell each other. Soon, after their date they went to Kitty's apartment.

"That was a really fun date, Dudley." Kitty said sitting on the couch.

"Yea. It was a great treat." Dudley said sitting next to her.

"Best date ever." Kitty said putting her head on Dudley's shoulder.

"Do you have some room for dessert?" Dudley asked with a evil smile.

"Maybe...Do you?"

"Yep!"

Dudley picked her up, and they went into her room. Dudley shut the door, and laid her on the bed. Dudley got on top of her, and they began to kiss. They slowly undressed each other, until they were naken. Dudley went between her legs. His tough met her, and he began to lick her out. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. Then, Dudley took 2 fingers and began to thrust them trying to find her g-spot.

"Ready for this, sexy?" Dudley asked fining her spot.

"Yes..."

Dudley put pressure on her spot. Kitty gasped a little, when Dudley it. She screamed as Dudley put more and more pressure on the spot. He stopped and liad next to her. They kissed each other.

"Dudley?"

"Hmmm?"

"Thank you."

"For what?" Dudley said turning on his side facing her.

"Tonight. But we should get some sleep."

"Aww...Come on Kitty...One more round?"

"No, Dudley. Maybe on the weekends."

"Please? I'll do all the work."

"I don't know, Dudley..."

Dudley knew he got her now. Dudley reached for shirt, and got handcuffs and duck tape. Kitty didnt see it. Dudley set it under his pillow, while Kitty had her back to him. Dudley wrapped his arms around her, and kissed her shoulder.

"One more, Kitty...Just one."

"Maybe later."

Dudley wouldnt take no for an answer. His eyes turned red, but then blue again.

"I can't hurt her..." Dudley said with his eyes changing blue.

"No, do it! SHe wants you..." Dudley said in an evil voice with red eyes.

He tryed to fight the feeling. Kitty heard him talking to himself. So she sat up, and was worried about him.

"Dudley? Are you feeling ok?"

Dudley grabbed her arm, and kissed her again. His eyes were red again. Kitty saw this, but she wasnt sure if it was real or not.

"How about that round, Kitty?"

"Dudley...Could we do it on the weekends?"

"I don't take no for an answer."

Dudley pinned her down and handcuffed her to the bed. She was her back. Dudley put the tape on her mouth. He held Kitty's legs, and got in the right spot. Kitty tryed to yelled, but she couldnt. Dudley went in her. Kitty felt tons of pain, when Dudley thrust with all his might.

"Oh yea...This feels nice..." Dudley moaned as he kept thrusting.

"Hmmm! MMMMM!"

Dudley took off the tape slowly. Before Kitty could screamed, Dudley kissed her. He kept kissing, so she could scream for help. Dudley went all the way in. Kitty got tighter, and Dudley didnt like that. He put his hand over her mouth.

"You got tighter, babe."

Kitty had tears in her eyes. She didnt moan or anything.

"Relax..."

Kitty shooked her head. Dudley grin and pulled out of her. He let Kitty go. But Kitty couldnt get away. The handcuffs were still on her. Dudley pushed her down, so she was on her stomach. He handcuffed her to the bed again. Kitty tryed to get out of handcuff. Dudley still had his hand covering her mouth. He put the tape back on her. Dudley held her hips, and began to pump in and out.

"You got relax..." Dudley said.

Kitty's held flew back as Dudley hit her hard and went as fast as he could. Kitty knew that Dudley wouldnt hurt her. BUt this wasnt him, he was different. She need help from Keswick.


	6. A Plan

It's moring now. It was still a little dark outside. Kitty wasnt handcuff now. She slowly got out of bed, not waking up Dudley. She took one step, and Dudley woke up.

"Kitty? What are doing?" Dudley said looking at her.

"I have to use the bathroom." She lied.

"Ok..."

Kitty went into the bathroom. SHe locked the door, and thought for a while. She flushed the toliet, and walked back out. She got back into bed. Dudley sat up, and covered up Kitty with the coveres. He rubbed her stomach. Kitty smiled at this.

"Sorry about last night, Dudley." Kitty said bring up last night.

"Don't be. I went a little hard on you."

"Well, Dudley..."

"I know...We'll do it on the weekends."

"It's not that...But, I don't think I can trust you."

"Why?"

"You hurt me last night. I told you do stop."

"Kitty, I'm so sorry. I promise I wouldnt hurt you."

Before Kitty could say anything, Dudley held her hand and smiled at her. But then his smiled turned into a glare. Kitty saw his eyes turn red.

"I'm not sorry! I want you...You're forever mine!" Dudley said pulling her into his lap.

Kitty knew that Dudley would never to this to her. She didnt want to get hurt again. So she played along with him.

"I want you too..." Kitty said kissing him.

Dudley kissed her back, and cooled down. They spun around, so Dudley was on top. He kissed her before going down to her part.

"Wiat, Dudley!" Kitty said stopping him.

"What?"

"Could you go soft...for me?" Kitty asked fluttering her eyes.

"Anything for you, sexy."

Dudley's tough me her. He went long and soft for her. Kitty moaned as Dudley did this. Kitty spread her legs, so Dudley could go all the way in. She screamed as Dudley went a little harder. Dudley stopped, not wanting to hurt.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No...Keep going please..."

Dudley licked her out. Then, he stopped and took his pointer finger, and went into Kitty. Dudley felt around for her spot. He found hit, and made a thursting motion. Kitty gapsed, as Dudley went a little too hard. She didnt care though. She was in heaven when Dudley put alot of pressure of her spot.

"Ah, Dudley! Put more pressure...Please!" Begged Kitty.

Dudley smiled, and put tons of pressure on her spot. Soon, he stopped and laid next to Kitty. Dudley wanted her now. So, Kitty turned her back to her. Dudley wrapped his arms around her body. He got in her, and began to pump in and out of her.

"_I hope this doesnt make me pregnant."_ Kitty thought.

"_I hope Kitty can help me..." _Dudley thought.


	7. Please Work

It's been a few hours later. It's around 2 in the moring. Kitty woke up, feeling a pain in her stomach. She groaned, waking up Dudley. He yawned and sat up. He put is hand on Kitty's shoulder and pushed her down slowly.

"Kitty?"

"Sorry Dudley..."

"It's not that...You looked like you were in pain."

"I did. But I think it's gone now."

"Need anything?"

Kitty knew they would have sex. She had to do this.

"Well...Maybe a little more sex?"

"Ok!"

"But!...Could we do it in the shower?"

"Why?"

"Cause...I'm bleeding." Kitty said shy.

"Bleeding?"

"My..."

Dudley put his finger in front of her mouth. He understood her. He picked her up, and they went into the bathroom.

With the Chief and Keswick, they were trying to finding Snaptrap. They found, and they were all fast asleep. Keswick grabbed the gun, and ran out. They went back to the tuff building, and worked on the love gun.

"Is it fixed, Keswick?"

"Yes! Come on."

They ran out the tuff building, and drove to Kitty's apartment. Back with Dudley and Kitty, they were kissing in the shower. Kitty had stopped bleeding. Dudley had his arms around Kitty. They kissed each other, while Dudley went into Kitty. They both moaned. After an hour went by, they got back into bed. Kitty got on top of Dudley, and rode him.

"Just like, Kitty..." Dudley moaned as he held her hips.

Kitty went faster and harder for him. Then her bedroom door burst opened. Dudley covered up Kitty, and they got under the covers.

"Hands up, agent Puppy!" THe Chief yelled.

Dudley growled at them. Keswick locked all the doors and windows so he couldnt leave. Kitty grabbed her robe, and put it on. She got out of bed, and grabbed her blaster. Kesiwck held the love gun toward Dudley. He put his clothes on, and had his hands up. The Chief handcuff him.

"Ok, Keswick. Fix him." Kitty said.

"Alright."

Keswick aimed it at Dudley. His eyes were a bright red color. When Keswick was about to hit Dudley, he broke free from the handcuff. Keswick hit Kitty and she hit the wall. Dudley kicked Keswick, and the love gun, broke. Dudley stepped on the Chief. When Dudley looked back at Kitty, she was knocked out.


	8. It's Over

So, when we left off, Kitty was knocked out, and the love gun was broken. Dudley couldnt keep his eyes off of Kitty. His eyes kept turning blue and red.

"I hurt her..." Dudley said with blue eyes, but they change into red.

"Fu** that! Get her now!"

"No!"

Dudley's eyes turned blue, and he ran over to Kitty. He picked her up, and set her down on the bed. The Chief and Keswick watched from the bathroom. Dudley felt so bad, that he hurt Kitty. Now she would wake up.

"Kitty, please! Wake up! I'm so sorry!"

"I forgive you...Dudley." Kitty was opening her eyes.

"Kitty! You're ok!"

Dudley hugged her tight. Then the Chief and Keswick joined in the hug. They all pulled apart.

"It looks likes he's fine again." The Chief said.

"What?" Dudley said cunfused.

"You got hit by the love gun." Keswick said picking the broken object.

"You had sex with me everything..." Kitty said shy.

"That I rember."

They all laughed. Soon Keswick and the Chief left, knowing that Dudley was just fine now. Kitty told Dudley everything he did to her. Dudley felt really bad that he hurt her one night.

"Sorry, about that Kitty."

"It's fine. The good thing is you didnt get me pregnant."

"That's good."

"I almost broke up with you too."

"What! WHy?"

"Because you fuc**d me everything night!"

"Haha. How did you like it?" Dudley said with a smile.

"It was alright." Kitty said looking down.

"Come on. You liked it. I just know it!"

"Fine. I loved it. You were awmazing." Kitty said getting close to him.

He smiled at her. They kissed each other. They got under the covers. They kissed each other, rubbing each other's part.

"I love you, Kitty."

"I love you too, Dudley."

**The End! **


End file.
